Until I Die
by jakelsx
Summary: musicalverse. "Miss Galinda, is that supposed to look good?"


**Until I Die**

"Miss Galinda, is that supposed to look good?"

Galinda stepped back in awe. "Well, Elphie. I'm appalled. Since when did you know what looked good and what didn't?"

Galinda had spent ages in the bathroom, dressing up for her dinner with Fiyero and his parents. It was the first formal dinner she would attend with him and she was scared to death. Elphaba found it quite amusing watching the blonde fret over a dress for a formal occasion. She ended up with a hot pink colored, knee-length dress with an unusual feature… "Feathers?"

"It looks classy, doesn't it?"

"It looks like a bird latched itself to your back."

"I thought people liked birds! I mean, what's not to like?" Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"You're going to a formal dinner, not a college party."

"And how would you know how to dress for either?"

"My father is the governor of Munchkinland. I've been to my share of formal occasions." Galinda opened her mouth to retort, but she couldn't think of anything to say. "Let me see your wardrobe." Galinda pouted and trudged to her large closet. "I think I'm blind."

"Elphie, be serious. Fiyero's picking me up soon!" Elphaba blinked a few times and took in the brightly colored wardrobe. Then she hesitantly touched the clothes.

Elphaba made her way through the walk-in closet trying not to look at the neon colors too long. "Galinda, do you have anything… I don't know… average?"

"And what would you mean by average?"

"Like… something not painful to look at."

"Well… I don't know."

Elphaba dug into the deepest corners of Galinda's closet searching for something elegant and simple. "For Oz's sake, Galinda…"

"What's wrong?"

"This calls for drastic measures…"

"How drastic?" Galinda's voice was shaky.

Moments later, Elphaba brought Galinda a clean, simple black frock. Straight from her own wardrobe. "What? Wear one of _your _clothes?" Galinda cried. "Since when did the teacher become the teached?"

"That's 'taught' but anyways- for the love of Oz, hopefully I'll never say this again- you don't have anything suitable in your closet."

So, Galinda put on the simple dress. "I look like I'm going to a funeral."

"A funeral for a Queen," Elphaba put in. Galinda scoffed. "Oh, wait! I forgot something." Elphaba pulled a hair band from her pocket. "Here."

"Why can't I just have my hair down?"

"Just trust me."

"Galinda? Are you ready?" Fiyero's voice rang through the room. Galinda sighed.

"Yes," she said dejectedly. Then she whispered to Elphaba, "You'd better be right about this dress."

Galinda grabbed her purse and trotted outside. "You're welcome…"

In the hallway, Fiyero couldn't help but to notice Galinda's choice of clothing. "Galinda, I'm impressed," he said. Galinda looked up at him.

"With what?"

"Your dress. I thought you'd wear a gown with feathers on it or something…" Then he leaned down, pressed a kiss to her temple, and whispered, "You look beautiful."

Galinda blushed.

Ages later, Galinda skipped happily back into the dorm room. Elphaba had her nose in a book like every night. Elphaba never wanted to be bothered with she was reading; Galinda knew that. It was interesting, though. Today, Elphaba actually put down her book before midnight.

"So…," she started, rubbing her eyes and taking off her glasses. "How'd it go?"

Galinda sighed. "Perfect. Fiyero loved my… your dress. I put it back on your dresser, by the way."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. Apparently, you're not as inexperienced in the fashion industry as I thought."

"Um… thank you?"

"You're welcome! Oh, I almost forgot." Galinda took off the hair band and gave it back to her room mate. "This is yours."

Elphaba took it and smiled.

Galinda would always remember the look on her face that night. Her expression was so genuine and sincere. It felt like a dream when she encountered the green woman in the cornfield that day. Glinda thought that was the worst day of her life.

Elphaba looked so cold and… wicked. It was horrible.

But then a revival of the old Elphaba came when they encountered for the last time in Kiamo Ko. When Elphaba smiled for the last time, it was the same smile that she gave Glinda almost six years ago at Shiz. Glinda got a glimpse of the old, naïve, Elphaba.

But everything was thrown into reality again.

Elphaba was dead.

Glinda couldn't sleep that night. Everything in the city… green. Everything Oz represented… wicked. How could she sleep with so much on her mind?

And yet, so little.

She found a note on her dresser. An envelope.

_My friend,_

_Glinda, by the time you get this, I'll be gone. I'm sorry I had to leave you like this and I wish there could've been another way. But there wasn't. There isn't._

_No, this isn't a goodbye, letter. More of a "hello-how're-you-doing" letter. After all, the ruler of Oz has to be busy, right?_

_I just want you to remember that I will always have your back. Until I die._

_-Elphaba_

With that, an old black hair band dropped from the envelope.


End file.
